goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Don't Shut Down Goanimate Videos/@comment-2A02:C7F:7E3E:8200:6995:30A4:1EF8:4F21-20171231210312
Custard said "On 2nd January 2018, YankieDude5000 will reupload Me, Fievel, Olivia, Kooky Von Koopa & Woody Woodpecker Tickles Sarah West, Me Tickling Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Me and Destiny Nazario Tickle Aislinn Shaw Eisemann for Reaching 1000 Subscribers, Sarah West Cam: Me Tickling Bea Koretkii, Sarah West Tickles Destiny Nazario, Me and Destiny Nazario tickle Sarah West, Me Tickling Destiny Nazario and ten episodes of The Adventures of Yankie Dude the Playstation Action Guy videos along with other reuploaded videos on his YouTube account. He will also make other GoAnimate videos too. From 7th January 2018 onwards, all GoAnimate and Plotagon videos will be removed from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo, and other video websites. Also, all of Sophie the Otter's GoAnimate videos, some of Ratso Catso gets grounded videos, Shreeky Gets Grounded videos, Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Mimirin and Get Grounded, Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Elblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded, Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet/Sent to the pride lands, Moe and Joe Escape from the Pride Lands and Get Grounded, SallyJones1998 tickle tortures Giffany/killed, Hongmao and Lantu babysit Shimajirō/Alice and Ally get grounded, Leila Gets Grounded videos, SuperMalechi's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, CocaColaComedian1999's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, Sky makes a fake VHS opening and gets grounded, Moe and Joe's Dad Follows Them to School, Moe and Joe Go Back to School, Good Warren Cook Gets An A+ on his Test and Gets Ungrounded, Moe and Joe tickle torture Minvera Mink and Azura/Sent back to the Nether World, COC* A EGG U R gets grounded videos, Charlie and Lola gets grounded videos except for Angelica, Charlie and Lola steal the Christmas decorations/grounded, Carrie gets grounded videos except for some of the incomplete Carrie gets grounded videos that need to be complete, Angelica meets Wolvlin and they get grounded, Moe and Joe Get Grounded for Tranquility (Timmyboy1980's version), Moe and Joe watches The Lego Batman movie and gets grounded, Abbykat1236's Charlotte gets grounded videos, Hunter, Pablo and Tyrone Get Grounded for Eternity, Ivy watches Peppa Pig/beaten up Jet the Hawk, Ivy fails her test/beaten up by Jet the Hawk, Daniel Tiger Babysits Kion/Andy Panda Gets Grounded, The Michael and Christine show scripts, The John and Deborah Show scripts, The William and Catherine Show scripts, Custard grounds Isabella for destroying her Super Why DVD/Ungrounded, SallyJones1998 Runs Away, Shimajirō and Torippii tickle Mimirin, Henry and June preform the cbeebies wash song in the ocean and Marvin Gets in Trouble Big Time will move to Creation Wikia where other GoAnimate scripts are, the scripts will be removed from GoAnimate wikias and scratchpad, but the GoAnimate character profiles remain on the GoAnimate wikias and the incomplete scripts on GoAnimate V3 Wikia including some of the Ratso Catso Gets Grounded videos that are incomplete, Nowi, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Ducky, Diego, and Spark Mandrill tickle Sheeta, Geon and Beetle Mania tickle Annet Myer, B.B. Jammies, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania play with Azura's feet, Azura's Christmas fun, Azura's foot treatment, some of the incomplete Carrie gets grounded videos, Azura's foot treatment, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura tickle Leila, Shreeky tickle tortures Giffany/Concussion time, Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania tickle Azura, Angelica and Wolvlin kidnap Sarah West/Grounded and YankieDude5000, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Chill Penguin, and Sting Chameleon tickle Sarah West remain on GoAnimate V3 Wikia until their pages are complete. After these pages are complete, they also move to Creation Wiki. Also, the remaining Joyce and Jane get grounded videos will remain on GoAnimate V3 Wikia until they are complete. Once the Joyce and Jane get grounded videos are complete, they will move to Creation Wiki As well Sophie the Otter editing her videos, SuperMalechi, LunatheSaveUmsFan, Elephant012, and other users from GoAnimate will join Creation Wikia. However, on April 16th 2018, all of the grounded and ungrounded scripts will be removed from Creation Wikia. Also, on April 30th 2018, YankieDude5000 will remove all of his GoAnimate videos but his playstation videos will remain on his YouTube account." according to GoAnimate Videos Are Coming to an End.